Esperando en el frío
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Aunque confusa y helada, Karin terminó por adorar a ese dragón de hielo.


Esperando en el frío.

-Umm…- nerviosa e intimidada no alcanzaban a describir el estado en el que se encontraba Karin ahora mismo. Todo a su alrededor se sentía helado, muy frío, pero aun así no le disgustaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir temor al mirar a los brillantes, enormes y profundos ojos rojos. -¿No eres un hollow, verdad?- preguntó en un tono mucho más empequeñecido que su voz normal.

El gigantesco dragón soltó un sonido muy parecido a un bufido y pareció mirarla molesto y ofendido, por lo que la pequeña Kurosaki se encogió en su lugar, atrapada en la mano de la gran criatura totalmente recubierta de hielo sino era que estaba hecha por el elemento mismo.

-No me compares con esas sucias criaturas, niña.- dijo con voz profunda y aterradora. –Yo soy una zanpakuto.-

-¿Qué es una zanpakuto?- pestañeó perpleja. -¿Es alguna clase de… dragón de hielo gigante?- sonrió nerviosa.

-Lo sabrás eventualmente.- contestó misteriosamente. –No tienes por qué temerme, eres la segunda persona a la que más quiero proteger en esta vida.- sus ojos se ampliaron al escucharlo decir eso, cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Por qué querrías protegerme?- frunció el ceño. -¡Espera, no necesito que nadie me proteja, ni siquiera un enorme y genial dragón extraño!- zafó uno de sus brazos de su garra de hielo para señalarlo acusadoramente. –Espera… ¿quién es la primera persona a la que más quieres proteger?- su ira se deshizo en confusión.

El dragón soltó otro bufido, solo que este pareció más una risa que otra cosa, lo cual fue espeluznante y genial al mismo tiempo. Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos rojos divertidos y ella apretó los labios con indignación por saber que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

-Todo lo que tienes que saber, niña, es que mi nombre es Hyorinmaru, recordando eso eventualmente comprenderás mis motivos.- de pronto la acercó más a su rostro. –No planeó quitarte más tiempo, he venido hasta aquí a hacerte una advertencia a ti y a tu zanpakuto que ya comienza a despertar.-

-¿Advertencia? ¿Mi zanpakuto? ¿Acaso tengo otro dragón gigante de hielo dormido en alguna parte?- su boca se torció con incredulidad. -¡Habla claramente, con un demonio!- reclamó.

-Tu zanpakuto no es un dragón, pero estoy seguro de que a pesar de no serlo ella es una criatura con la suficiente sabiduría como para saber que no debe enojar a un dragón como yo, sobre todo cuando tenemos objetivos muy similares.- algo en la parte posterior de la mente de Karin, lejano y extraño, gruñó ante las palabras del tal Hyorinmaru, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación. –Todo lo que quería decirte, niña, es que lo esperes. Espéralo no importa cuánto tarde, porque él siempre estará pensando en volver a ti.-

-Oye, estás siendo confuso otra vez.- murmuró cruzando los brazos sobre una de sus grandes garras. -¿A quién se supone que debo esperar?- preguntó aunque sin ganas, sabiendo que de todos modos no le daría una respuesta directa.

-A aquel a quién más quieres esperar.- extrañamente, por un momento cierto rostro le vino a la mente a Karin y de repente muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido. Esperar, hielo, la sensación de familiaridad… ¿podría ser…?... Por una vez, su respuesta realmente tuvo sentido por una vez.

-Tú… hablas… de Toshiro.- no fue una pregunta. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Oyó un pequeño gruñido satisfecho de parte del dragón, que se vio muy complacido por su entendimiento. Inclinó un poco su gigantesca cabeza y frotó suavemente su hocico contra su rostro, coloreando sus mejillas de rosa por la agradable frialdad extrañamente suave con la que se encontró.

Soltó una pequeña risa y no pudo evitar frotar las escamas congeladas con una de sus manos. La criatura enorme y amenazadora de repente le pareció sumamente adorable y linda, el miedo se vio reemplazado con ternura y cariño, misma que solo aumentó cuando se frotó más contra su rostro emitiendo un sonido feliz que terminó de encantarla. Definitivamente este Hyorinmaru tenía algo que ver con Toshiro, podía parecer frío e intimidante a primera vista pero al poco de comenzar a conocerlos te dabas cuenta de que tenían un lado adorable y suave, un lado que ella amaba.

Demasiado pronto, la frialdad desapareció dejándola envuelta en el calor de sus mantas cuando abrió los ojos despertando del sueño.

En vez de ver el techo de su habitación, se encontró con dos sorprendidos y horrorizados ojos turquesas devolviéndole la mirada con pavor y vergüenza. Ella parpadeó dos veces y se incorporó a tiempo para ver a Hitsugaya Toshiro tropezar en las sombras de su habitación apenas tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna atravesando su ventana abierta, luz suficiente para ver como su rostro se volvía escarlata.

Parpadeó otras dos veces y de repente él ya se había ido, pero de alguna manera supo que no fue un sueño, pues aun sentía la reconfortante frialdad en la punta de sus dedos y el rubor en sus mejillas producto del frío y tal vez algo más.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que vio a Toshiro, y ahora solo pudo verlo unos pocos segundos luego del más extraño de los sueños, pero le bastaba. Él tendría que volver algún día y ella se burlaría por sus tendencias de acosador espeluznantemente adorable. Hasta entonces, esperaría.

Fin.

Otro fic para la Semana HK. Personaje a utilizar: Hyorinmaru.

Espero esta viñeta les gustara, ya la habia subido a face pero la subo aquí tambien porq ese era mi plan original, aunque no pude porq FF se jodió 7n7

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
